flight_simulator_xfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Nimitz
Uss Nimitz CVN-68 USS Nimitz (CVN-68) at sea near San Diego, CA Career (United States) Name: USS Nimitz Namesake: Fleet Admiral Chester W. Nimitz Ordered: 31 March 1967 Builder: Newport News Shipbuilding Laid down: 22 June 1968 Launched: 13 May 1972 Commissioned: 3 May 1975 Reclassified: CVN-68 Homeport: Naval Station Everett Motto: Teamwork, a Tradition Nickname: "Old Salt" Status: In active service as of 2013 Badge: General characteristics Class & type: Nimitz-class aircraft carrier Displacement: 100,020 tonnes (110,250 short tons)1 Length: Overall: 1,092 feet (332.8 m) Waterline: 1,040 feet (317.0 m) Beam: Overall: 252 ft (76.8 m) Waterline: 134 ft (40.8 m) Draft: Maximum navigational: 37 ft (11.3 m) Limit: 41 ft (12.5 m) Propulsion: 2 × Westinghouse A4W nuclear reactors 4 × steam turbines 4 × shafts 260,000 shp (194 MW) Speed: 31.5 knots (58.3 km/h)2 Range: Unlimited distance; 20-25 years Complement: Ship's company: 3,200 Air wing: 2,480 Sensors and processing systems: AN/SPS-48E 3-D air search radar AN/SPS-49(V)5 2-D air search radar AN/SPQ-9B target acquisition radar AN/SPN-46 air traffic control radars AN/SPN-43C air traffic control radar AN/SPN-41 landing aid radars 4 × Mk 91 NSSM guidance systems 4 × Mk 95 radars Electronic warfare & decoys: SLQ-32A(V)4 Countermeasures suite SLQ-25A Nixie torpedo countermeasures Armament: 2 × 21 cell Sea RAM 2 × Mk 29 Sea Sparrow Armor: Classified Aircraft carried: 90 fixed wing and helicopters USS Nimitz (CVN-68) is a supercarrier of the United States Navy, and is the lead ship of its class. It is one of the largest warships in the world. It was laid down, launched and commissioned as CVAN-68 but was redesignated CVN 68 (nuclear-powered multimission aircraft carrier) on 30 June 1975 as part of the fleet realignment of that year. The ship was named for World War II Pacific fleet commander Chester W. Nimitz, who was the navy’s third fleet admiral. Unlike all subsequent Nimitz class aircraft carriers, Nimitz only uses its namesake's surname as is common for military officers. It is also the first carrier of its class and the most recent supercarrier in service not to be named for someone who held elected office in the United States. Nimitz was homeported at Naval Station Norfolk until 1987, when it was relocated to Puget Sound Naval Shipyard in Bremerton, Washington. Following its Refueling and Complex Overhaul in 2001, its homeport was changed to NAS North Island in San Diego, California. Nimitz home port was again changed to Everett, Washington in 2012. This move is expected to save the navy $100 million.3 Contents hide 1 Construction 2 Nimitz Carrier Strike Group 2.1 Ships of DESRON-23 2.2 Squadrons of CVW-11 3 Service history 3.1 1970s 3.2 1980s 3.3 1990s 3.4 2000s 3.5 2010s 3.6 Eventual Replacement 4 In popular culture 5 See also 6 References 7 Further reading 8 External links Construction edit The keel of Nimitz was laid down 22 June 1968 by Newport News Shipbuilding in Newport News, Virginia. It was christened in 1972 by Catherine Nimitz Lay, daughter of the late Admiral Nimitz. Nimitz was delivered to the navy in 1975, and it was commissioned at Naval Station Norfolk on 3 May 1975 by President Gerald Ford. Nimitz Carrier Strike Group edit Nimitz is part of Carrier Strike Group Eleven (CSG-11) with Carrier Air Wing Eleven (CVW-11) embarked, with Nimitz as the flagship of the battle group and the home of the commander of Destroyer Squadron 23. Ships of DESRON-23 edit USS Curts (FFG 38) USS Vandegrift (FFG 48) USS John Paul Jones (DDG 53) USS Pinckney (DDG 91) USS Sampson (DDG 102) USS William P. Lawrence (DDG-110) USS Spruance (DDG-111)4 Squadrons of CVW-11 edit Strike Fighter Squadron 154 (VFA-154) "Black Knights" with F/A-18F Super Hornets Marine Fighter Attack Squadron 323 (VMFA-323) "Death Rattlers" with F/A-18C Hornets Strike Fighter Squadron 146 (VFA-146) "Blue Diamonds" with F/A-18C Hornets Strike Fighter Squadron 147 (VFA-147) "Argonauts" with F/A-18E Super Hornets Electronic Attack Squadron 142 (VAQ-142) "Gray Wolves" with EA-6B Prowlers Carrier Airborne Early Warning Squadron 117 (VAW-117) "Wallbangers" with E-2C Hawkeyes Helicopter Sea Combat Squadron 6 (HSC-6) "Screamin' Indians" with MH-60S Helicopter Maritime Strike Squadron 75 (HSM-75) "Wolf Pack" with MH-60R5 Fleet Logistics Support Squadron 30 Detachment 3 (VRC-30) "Providers" with C-2A Greyhounds Service history edit 1970s edit Nimitz alongside HMS Ark Royal at Norfolk Naval Station in August 1978 USS Nimitz first deployed to the Mediterranean on 7 July 1976 with Carrier Air Wing 8 embarked in company with the nuclear-powered cruisers USS South Carolina and USS California. In November 1976, Nimitz was awarded the Battle "E" from Commander, Naval Air Force U.S. Atlantic Fleet, for being the most efficient and foremost aircraft carrier in the Atlantic Fleet. The cruise was uneventful, and the carrier returned to Norfolk, Virginia on 7 February 1977. A second uneventful Mediterranean cruise was conducted from 1 December 1977 to 20 July 1978. The third deployment began on 10 September 1979 to the Mediterranean. The ship moved to the Indian Ocean in response to the Iran hostage crisis in which the U.S. Embassy in Tehran, Iran, was overtaken and 52 hostages were held. (Prior to this trip, the ship took part in the shooting of the movie The Final Countdown and played a central role in the film.) After four months on station, Operation Evening Light was launched from Nimitz's decks in an attempt to rescue the U.S. Embassy staff. The mission was aborted after a helicopter crashed at a refueling point in the Iranian desert. The ship returned home 26 May 1980, having spent 144 days at sea. 1980s edit Wreck of an EA-6B Prowler after it crashed during a night landing, 1981. On 26 May 1981, an EA-6B Prowler crashed on the flight deck, killing 14 crewmen and injuring 45 others.6 The Prowler was fuel-critical after a "bolter" (missed approach), and its crash and the subsequent fire and explosions destroyed or damaged eleven other aircraft.7 Despite being uninvolved with the operation of the aircraft or cause of the accident, the focus turned to testing conducted during autopsies which found that several members of the flight deck crew tested positive for marijuana. Although unclear how it would have affected this incident, President Ronald Reagan instituted a "Zero Tolerance" drug policy across all of the armed services, which started the mandatory drug testing of all U.S. service personnel.8 Nimitz deployed again to the Mediterranean on 3 August 1981. The ship, in company with USS Forrestal, conducted a Freedom of Navigation exercise in international waters in the Gulf of Sidra near Libya on 18 and 19 August 1981. On the morning of 19 August 1981, two F-14As of VF-41 were engaged by two Libyan Su-22s, resulting in the two Libyan aircraft being shot down in what became known as the Gulf of Sidra incident. Nimitz's fourth deployment, from 10 November 1982 to 20 May 1983, was to the Caribbean and Mediterranean Seas. Nimitz deployed a fifth time on 8 March 1985. On 14 June 1985, two Lebanese gunmen hijacked TWA Flight 847, which carried 153 passengers and crew and included Americans. In response, Nimitz was deployed to the coast of Lebanon, where it remained until August 1985. The embarked Airwing 8 flew continuous sorties for 67 days, bombing several sites in Beirut including the runways of Beirut Rafic Hariri International Airport. The ship returned to Norfolk on 4 October 1985. Nimitz, again with CVW-8 embarked, departed Norfolk for its sixth and final Mediterranean deployment on 30 December 1986. After four months and numerous Mediterranean port visits, the carrier crossed the equator en route to Rio de Janeiro. From Rio it proceeded south around Cape Horn and into the Pacific. After a brief stop in San Diego, California, to offload its East Coast air wing, it arrived at its new home port of Bremerton, Washington, on 2 July 1987. Nimitz deployed to the Western Pacific with Carrier Air Wing 9 embarked on 2 September 1988. During the 1988 Olympic Games in Seoul, Nimitz provided security off the coast of South Korea. In October it operated in the North Arabian Sea participating in Operation Earnest Will, the protection of re-flagged Kuwaiti tankers. On 30 November 1988, while in the Arabian Sea, a 20 mm cannon accidentally fired during maintenance, striking an KA-6 Intruder. The ensuing fire spread to six other aircraft, and there were two fatalities. The ship returned to Bremerton on 2 March 1989. 1990s edit On 25 February 1991, Nimitz departed Bremerton for the Persian Gulf in relief of USS Ranger in the aftermath of Operation Desert Storm, returning to Bremerton on 24 August 1991. Nimitz again deployed to the Persian Gulf on 1 February 1993, in support of Operation Southern Watch (OSW), returning on 19 August 1993. On 27 November 1995, Nimitz deployed to the Western Pacific, Indian Ocean and Persian Gulf with Carrier Air Wing Nine (CVW-9). In March 1996, it patrolled the waters off Taiwan amid missile tests conducted by the Chinese in the area, becoming the first American warship to pass through the Taiwan Strait since 1976. It also cruised the Persian Gulf in support of OSW prior to returning from deployment on 20 May 1996. Between 14–24 July 1997, Nimitz participated in Joint Task Force Exercise 97-2 (JTFEX 97-2) off the coast of souther California, which also served as a "Revolution in Strike Warfare" demonstration. The latter event was designed to demonstrate the capability of an aircraft carrier and its embarked air wing to surge carrier-based airpower in a littoral warfare scenario.9 On 20 July 1997, Nimitz and Carrier Air Wing Nine began a high-intensity strike campaign. When flight operations were completed four days later, Nimitz and Carrier Air Wing Nine had generated 771 strike sorties while putting 1,336 bombs on target. Carrier Air Wing Nine flew 975 fixed-wing sorties during this four-day surge operation. Almost 80 percent of the sorties flown were strike sorties, with strike support accounting for another 10 percent. F/A-18 Hornet strike fighters flew nearly 80 percent of the strike sorties. Of the 771 strike sorties, 727 were loaded with ordnance while 44 were electronic support sorties by EA-6B Prowlers. During this four-day period, only a portion of the medium-range interdiction strikes required tanking support. KC-135 and KC-130 tanker aircraft provided most of this support. S-3 Vikings conducted recovery tanking and supplied more than one-third of the fuel passed to Carrier Air Wing Nine aircraft during this surge operation.1011 This surge had been preceded by a 16-hour preparation after undergoing four days that had generated about 700 fixed-winged sorties.1112 A subsequent study by the Center for Naval Analyses determined that Nimitz and Carrier Air Wing Nine could have maintained this high-sortie operational tempo for another twelve to twenty-four hours before requiring its ordnance and aviation fuel stocks to be replenished as well as equipment maintenance and rest for its crews.13 On 1 September 1997, Nimitz began an around the world cruise, again supporting OSW, that ended in Newport News on 2 March 1998. It spent the next three years undergoing Refueling and Complex Overhaul that ended 25 June 2001. 2000s edit Monitor showing data about USS Nimitz. Lt. Cmdr. David Bynum, a Navy chaplain aboard USS Nimitz (CVN 68), passes out happy face sponge balls to the students of CSI High School for the Deaf in Chennai India during a community relations visit in July 2007 On 11 September 2001, after sea trials in the Virginia Capes, Nimitz began its transit around South America to her new home port of NAS North Island in San Diego, California, arriving there on 13 November 2001. Aircraft from Carrier Air Reserve Wing 20 were embarked for the transit. From January to May 2002, it underwent a four-month post-shakedown maintenance availability at North Island; during this time Advanced combat direction system was installed. Nimitz's eleventh operational deployment began on 3 March 2003.14 It relieved USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) in the Persian Gulf in mid-April 2003, launching Carrier Air Wing 11 aircraft sorties over Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom (OIF) and Afghanistan in support of Operation Enduring Freedom (OEF). It returned to San Diego on 5 November 2003. Nimitz and CVW-11 were awarded the 2003 Battle "E"15 and Flatley Award16 in early 2004. Nimitz, again with CVW-11 embarked, deployed to the Persian Gulf on 7 May 2005, returning on 8 November 2005.17 This deployment marked three decades of service, and was depicted in the Emmy award winning 2008 PBS documentary series Carrier.18 In June 2006, Nimitz was awarded the 2005 Battle "E".19 The carrier departed North Island for its thirteenth deployment on 2 April 2007 to the Arabian Sea, relieving USS Dwight D. Eisenhower (CVN-69) in support of OIF.20 It anchored off Chennai, India on 2 July 2007 as part of efforts to expand bilateral defense cooperation between India and the United States.21 Sailors participated in community work in Chennai prior to departing, on 5 July 2007, along with the destroyer USS Pinckney (DDG-91) towards the Persian Gulf. It returned to North Island on 30 September 2007.22 On 24 January 2008, Nimitz deployed to the Pacific for a "surge"-deployment.23 On 9 February 2008, two Russian Tu-95 'Bear' bombers overflew the carrier in the Western Pacific.24 Four F/A-18C Hornets were launched when the bombers were 500 miles (800 km) away from the US ships, and intercepted the bombers 50 miles (80 km) south of Nimitz. Two F/A-18s trailed one of the bombers, which buzzed the deck of the carrier twice, while the other two F/A-18s trailed another Tu-95 circling about 50 miles (80 km) away from the carrier. Reportedly, there was no radio communication between the American and Russian aircraft. According to the Department of Defense, one of the two aircraft was said to have flown above Nimitz at an altitude of 2,000 feet (610 m). On the same day, Russian aircraft entered Japanese airspace, which caused the Japanese to raise protest to the Russian ambassador in Tokyo.25 Again, on 5 March 2008, a Russian bomber came within 3 to 5 nautical miles (6 to 9 km) and flew 2,000 feet (610 m) above Nimitz and its battle group. Two F/A-18 fighters intercepted the Russian aircraft and escorted it out of the area.24 Nimitz was awarded the Navy Battle "E" for battle efficiency for 2007 along with the Ney award for food service excellence. It returned to her homeport of San Diego, California on 3 June 2008. Nimitz Strike Group, including CVW-11, departed the States for a scheduled Western Pacific deployment on 31 July 2009,26 and began to fly combat missions in support of Operation Enduring Freedom 21 September.27 2010s edit The USS Nimitz continues to serve in the U.S. Navy as of the early 2010s. With the December 2012 inactivation of USS Enterprise (CVN-65), Nimitz is now the oldest US carrier in active service (although Enterprise retains the record for longest-serving). In January 2010, while in the Persian Gulf, the ship was awarded the Meritorious Unit Commendation for its back-to-back deployments in support of the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan in 2007 and 2008. The award was presented by Admiral Gary Roughead in a ceremony on the ship 6 January 2010.28 Nimitz visited Hong Kong for five days in February to allow its crew to rest and visit the city. The visit occurred despite China previously preventing a visit by the carrier USS Kitty Hawk (CV-63).2930 On 9 December 2010, the Navy formally announced that Everett was to be the new homeport for Nimitz.31 On 9 March 2012, Nimitz arrived at its new homeport of Naval Station Everett after spending nearly a week at sea conducting post-overhaul sea trials.32 In March 2012, Nimitz arrived at its new home port of Naval Station Everett in Everett, Washington after more than a year of maintenance in Bremerton, WA. It replaced the Nimitz-class carrier, Abraham Lincoln.33 On 3 August 2012, Nimitz departed Pearl Harbor after a two-day port call, arriving at NAS North Island on 9 August 2012 to begin Fleet Replacement Squadron Carrier qualifications.34 On 6 October 2012, a MV-22 Osprey tilt-rotor aircraft from squadron VMM-165 land and refueled on board the Nimitz. This operation was part of an evaluation of the feasibility of the MV-22 as a potential replacement for the C-2 Greyhound carrier onboard delivery (COD) cargo transport aircraft.35 Eventual Replacement edit The Nimitz class carriers have a lifespan of approximately 50 years. The Nimitz herself is currently scheduled to be eventually replaced around 2020 by the Gerald R. Ford–class aircraft carrier USS John F. Kennedy, CVN-79. The exact date of the ship's inactivation and decommissioning will likely depend on Defense Department funding considerations.36 In popular culture edit The 1980 science fiction film The Final Countdown is set aboard the Nimitz. In Tom Clancy's Red Storm Rising, Nimitz is severely damaged early in the NATO-Warsaw Pact conflict when it is attacked by Backfire bombers in the North Atlantic. It returns later in the book and is crucial in the successful retaking of Iceland. In the 2011 video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Nimitz is seen partially sunk in New York Harbor as two of the main characters are escaping from pursuing Russians. The 10 part documentary Carrier follows the crew of the Nimitz. In the science fiction series Stargate SG-1, Nimitz and its battlegroup are destroyed by a Goa'uld attack fleet from orbit. In the film Countdown to Looking Glass the Nimitz and its task force are deployed to the Strait of Hormuz to force the Omani government to rescind a toll placed on inbound oil tankers. The Soviets respond with a group of submarines, also sent to the crisis zone. They clear Omani patrols with minor losses. However, the Russian subs arrive before the Nimitz and one penetrates its escort screen. It then fires nuclear-armed depth charges, and destroys the sub. In retaliation, the Soviets deploy their submarine's nuclear weapons, which destroy the Nimitz. This begins World War III. See also edit Book: Nimitz class aircraft carriers Carrier Strike Group Eleven List of aircraft carriers List of aircraft carriers of the United States Navy References edit ^ Polmar, Norman (2004). The Naval Institute guide to the ships and aircraft of the U.S. fleet. Naval Institute Press. p. 112. ISBN 978-1-59114-685-8. ^ "Speed Thrills III - Max speed of nuclear-powered aircraft carriers". Navweaps.com. 29 April 1999. Retrieved 2012-01-10. ^ "USS Nimitz moves to Everett, Wash.". WWLP. 9 December 2010. Retrieved 9 December 2010. ^ "CDS23.navy.mil". CDS23.navy.mil. 9 April 2010. Retrieved 2012-01-10. ^ Communication, Mass. "HSM-75 25th anniversary". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2012-01-10. ^ Anderson, Kurt; Beaty, Jonathan (8 June 1981). "Night of Flaming Terror". TIME in partnership with CNN (Time). Retrieved 2 October 2008. ^ Gero, David (1999). Military Aviation Disasters. Yeovil: Haynes. pp. 131–132. ISBN 1-85260-574-X. ^ Ackerman, D. L. (1991). A history of drug testing. In R. H. Coombs & L. J. West (Eds.), Drug testing: Issues and options (pp. 3-21). Oxford: Oxford University Press, ^ "Nimitz". DANFS. ^ Angelyn Jewell et al. "USS Nimitz and Carrier Airwing Nine Surge Demonstration" (PDF). Alexandria, Virginia: Center for Naval Analyses. pp. 3–5. Retrieved 2012-07-18. ^ a b "The Monster Myths of the CVL Concept". Blog. United States Naval Institute. 27 August 2009. Retrieved 2011-07-20. ^ "USS Nimitz and Carrier Airwing Nine Surge Demonstration," pp. 5-6. ^ "USS Nimitz and Carrier Airwing Nine Surge Demonstration," pp. 146-149. ^ DeHoux, Kristine (7 April 2003). "Nimitz Carrier Strike Group Joins Others Deployed to 5th Fleet". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2010-05-30. ^ Arendes, Ahron (19 April 2004). "Nimitz Earns Coveted Battle "E"". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2010-05-30. ^ Arendes, Ahron (3 June 2004). "Nimitz, CVW-11 Win 2003 Flatley Award". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2010-05-30. ^ Commander, U.S. Third Fleet Public Affairs. "USS Nimitz Strike Group Deploys". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2010-05-30. ^ Riveracorrea, Alexia M. (23 April 2008). "Nimitz Highlighted in PBS TV Series and Premiere". U.S. Navy. Retrieved 2012-08-02. ^ Crosser, Felix (9 June 2006). "Nimitz Named Best in Pacific Fleet". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2010-05-30. ^ Nimitz Carrier Strike Group Public Affairs (22 may 2007). "Nimitz Carrier Strike Group Arrives in 5th Fleet". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2010-05-30. ^ "USS Nimitz not known to be carrying nuke warheads". The Times of India. 26 June 2007. ^ Diaz, Dustin Q. (2 October 2007). "Nimitz Returns to San Diego Following Successful Deployment". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2010-05-30. ^ Commander, U.S. 3rd Fleet Public Affairs (18 january 2008). "Nimitz Carrier Strike Group Set to Deploy". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2012-01-10. ^ a b Reuters (5 March 2008). "Russian bomber intercepted near U.S. ship". MSNBC. Retrieved 6 March 2008.in citation given ^ "Russische Bomber überfliegen US-Flugzeugträger" (in German). 12 February 2008. Retrieved 2008-03-06. ^ Commander, U.S. 3rd Fleet Public Affairs (28 July 2009). "Nimitz Strike Group Set To Deploy". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2012-01-10. ^ USS Nimitz and USS Ronald Reagan Public Affairs (21 September 2009). "USS Nimitz Launches First Sorties, Support Coalition Troops in Afghanistan". Navy.mil. Retrieved 2012-01-10. ^ Liewer, Steve (12 January 2010). "Meritorious Unit Honor Presented To Nimitz Crew". San Diego Union-Tribune. ^ "China decries Barack Obama's plan to meet Dalai Lama". BBC News. 12 February 2010. Retrieved 2010-03-02. ^ "Chiến hạm Hoa Kỳ ghé Hong Kong cùng lúc đức Đạt Lai Lạt Ma tới Hoa Kỳ" (in Vietnamese).link ^ "Navy Announces USS Nimitz Homeport Change to Everett, Wash.". NNS101209-21. U.S. Department of Defense. December 9, 2010. Retrieved 2010-12-11. ^ Mass Communication Specialist Seaman Apprentice Vanessa Y. David, USN (March 9, 2012). "Nimitz Completes Sea Trials, Arrives at New Homeport". NNS120309-10. USS Nimitz Public Affairs. Retrieved 2012-03-20. ^ "USS Nimitz brings 2,800 sailors to Everett". The Herald. 9 March 2012. Retrieved 2012-08-02. ^ "2012 History". USS Nimitz CVN 68. USCarrier.net. 7 July 2012. Retrieved 2012-07-14. ^ "MV-22 Osprey Flight Operations Tested Aboard USS Nimitz". Avionics Intelligence. PennWell Corporation. 9 October 2012. Retrieved 2012-10-09. and Mass Communication Specialist 3rd Class Renee Candelario, USN (8 October 2012). "MV-22 Osprey Flight Operations Tested Aboard USS Nimitz". NNS121008-13. USS Nimitz Public Affairs. Retrieved 2011-10-09. ^ Ronald O'Rourke (26 July 2012). "Navy Ford (CVN-78) Class Aircraft Carrier Program: Background and Issues for Congress". Congressional Research Service. Retrieved 1 December 2012. Further reading edit Boullianne, Edmond L. (13 May 1997). "Carrier Air Wing Surge Operations: A Revolution in Strike Warfare" (PDF). Joinf Military Operations Department. Newport, Rhode Island: United States Naval War College. Retrieved 2012-07-20. Jewell, Angelyn (1998). USS Nimitz and Carrier Airwing Nine Surge Demonstration (PDF). Alexandria, Virginia: Center for Naval Analyses. CRM 97-111.10/April 1998. Schank, John F.; Mark V. Arena, Denis Rushworth, John Birkler, James Chiesa (2002). "Refueling and Complex Overhaul of the USS Nimitz (CVN 68): Lessons for the Future". Santa Monica, California: Rand Corporation. ISBN 0-8330-3288-7. Retrieved 2010-12-04. External links edit Wikimedia Commons has media related to: USS Nimitz (CVN-68) Official This article incorporates text from the public domain Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. The entry can be found here. USS Nimitz - Official website HSC-6 - Official website Story archive - U.S. Navy - USS Nimitz (CVN-68) Additional USS Nimitz Association USS Nimitz Dry Dock - Episode 1 (or: "USS Nimitz... a documentary - Episode 1".) "USS Nimitz Dry Dock - Episode 2" "USS Nimitz Dry Dock - Episode 3" "USS Nimitz Dry Dock - Episode 4 Many Hands" "USS Nimitz Dry Dock - Episode 5" "USS Nimitz Dry Dock - Episode 6 The Climb" "USS Nimitz Dry Dock - Episode 7 Heavy Work" "USS Nimitz Dry Dock - Episode 8 Readiness" Images USS Nimitz information and images Maritimequest USS Nimitz CVN 68 Photo Gallery hide v t e Nimitz-class aircraft carrier Nimitz subclass Nimitz Dwight D. Eisenhower Carl Vinson Theodore Roosevelt subclass Theodore Roosevelt Abraham Lincoln George Washington John C. Stennis Harry S. Truman Ronald Reagan subclass Ronald Reagan George H.W. Bush Preceded by: John F. Kennedy Followed by: Gerald R. Ford class List of aircraft carriers of the United States Navy